Diario de una mejor amiga celosa
by ClAu-22
Summary: Mediante el diario de Hermione, podremos vivir y sentir su día tras día. Por otra parte, Ron comienza una relación amorosa con Lavender, haciendo que nuestra protagonista sienta celos y se enamorare de cierto pelirrojo. Narrado en 1era persona.


Ola! =DDD Nuevamente haciendo un fic de Harry Potter, con este libro empecé a hacer fics, así que me trae muy buenos recuerdos =). Les traigo un Ron/Hermione! Espero les gusteee n.n. Me basé en una experiencia personal, me sentí inspirada y es así como nació esta loca y nueva aventura…todos abordooo! Wujuuuuuu

¡Dedicado a mi cyber-amiga favorita: Danyrose, ¡Fuerza amiga, yo siempre seré incondicional para ti!

P.D: Los asteriscos indican un día diferente, en este caso…un día continuo.

* * *

**Diario De Una Mejor Amiga Celosa**

Fue en las vísperas de navidad de mi sexto año, que decidí adquirir un diario personal. Yo, Hermione Jane Granger, en esa ocasión me sentí sumamente sola, desprotegida y cansada de la repetida monotonía. Estaba caminando por el centro de la ciudad de Inglaterra, para comprar los regalos de navidad que me faltaban, principalmente estaba rondando por las interminables tiendas para comprarme algo distinto, especial, y lo más importante…que me sea útil. Fue así que, al pasar junto a la vitrina de una modesta librería, me percaté de un diario que me llamó mucho la atención. Ingresé al interior de la no tan famosa librería y casi automáticamente, compré el diario. Lucía como un cuaderno común, pero tenía un empastado en cuero de color chocolate, las múltiples hojas eran de papel reciclado y finalmente, contenía un separador de hojas que al final llevaba colgado un simpático dije de corazón bañado en oro brillante. Ahora, la pregunta es…¿Por qué necesitaría YO un diario? Pues la respuesta es un tanto complicada, una primera razón que doy a deslumbrar es que, como había dicho anteriormente sí…me sentía sola, en esos momentos nadie me apoyaba ni comprendía…al poseer un diario, podría desahogar mis sentimientos y guardar mis secretos. Otra razón, era que podría entretenerme en una actividad diferente, en mis tiempos libres…en vez de saturarme en los estudios. Una última razón, era que…con el diario, yo misma podría descubrirme mis verdaderos sentimientos, conocerme aún mejor y analizar mis acciones de mi vida diaria. Ahora, el diario siempre es útil, te permite también llegar a una solución, cuando escribes sobre algún problema. Es en estos momentos, que siento a mi diario, como algo importante…este me permite ser yo misma, escribir lo que siento sin ningún recelo y es que, se me ha presentado una nueva e interesante situación en mi vida, que me trae de cabeza…todavía no lo he confirmado pero, creo que siento celos de la novia de mi mejor amigo, Ron. No estoy 100% segura de mis sentimientos, pero al menos sé que desde que su relación comenzó, él me tiene algo olvidada, y siento que no es el mismo de antes. En fin, es hora de descanzar un poco, acabo de escribir en mi diario lo más importante que ha pasado hoy, como: ni rastro de Ron…¡como si no existiera!...esa tal Lavender lo tiene como hechizado o hipnotizado, pero también esta el hecho de que esto de las relaciones afectivas es un poquito nuevo para mí.

* * *

_**[*]**__**Querido Diario,**_

_**Hoy ha sido un día completamente normal, los estudios siguen igual de intensidad…no me preocupo, falta mucho tiempo para los exámenes finales. En cambio, Harry ha ido nuevamente a la oficina de Dumbledore, hasta lo que sé, él le muestra algunos recuerdos de su pensadero que t**__**ienen que ver con el innombrable. Mientras tanto, ¡Ron sigue sin dar señales de vida!...solo lo veo en clases y eso que llega tarde. En las horas de comida, me siento con Luna, ya que ni Harry ni Ron se aparecen por ahí…siento como si nuestra amistad se estuviera distorsionando…en fin, tengo que hablar con esos dos urgente, queda como algo pendiente.**_

No tengo ni pizca de sueño, más tengo que recargar energías para el siguiente día. Todas mis compañeras de habitación ya se encuentran dormidas, mientras que yo me acabo de acomodar en mi respectiva cama. Me fui durmiendo, sintiéndome profundamente solitaria, siento que nadie se preocupa por mí…es tan estúpido pensar de esta forma, pero francamente siento que la soledad se va apoderando de mí, lentamente casi de manera inadvertida.

* * *

_**[*] Querido Diario,**_

_**Hoy, las c**__**lases se mostraron rápidas e increíblemente el día avanzó del mismo modo también. En la clase de pociones, Ron solo tenía ojos para su queridísima novia. Como no es novedad, se sentaron juntos y ni atendieron las clases…por su culpa Snape les llamó la tención incontables veces e hicieron perder a nuestras casa, cincuenta puntos…¡auchhh! Si sigue así, sus notas no serán tan agradables, ni siquiera me pide ayuda…tampoco creo que Lavender le ayude a estudiar, es más lo distrae aún más. Estoy un tanto molesta con él…un sentimiento totalmente nuevo me invade por completo cuando los veo juntos…todavía no descifro si en realidad son celos, no estoy convencida de esto en su gran mayoría…¿Por qué yo debería sentir celos por Ron?...Ni que yo sintiese algo distinto que amistad por él. **_

Una vez más, me preparo para dormir. Analizando mi posición frente a este problema del noviazgo de Ron y Lavender, me voy dando cuenta de que estoy así porque Ron ya no me presta atención como antes. Ron siempre ha sido un muy buen amigo, en las buenas y en las malas, me ha apoyado en decisiones que debía tomar …hasta le he confiado más secretos que ha Harry, y cuando este último tenía que luchar contra el mal, nosotros ideábamos un plan para ayudar a nuestro amigo-héroe. Ron era como un refugio en donde yo podía ser yo misma y expresarme libremente, sin prejuicios. Por otra parte, él siempre me trató como un miembro más de su familia, como a una hermana más. Este hecho me ha hecho sumamente feliz, puesto que particularmente yo siempre quise pertenecer a una familia numerosa y de gran cariño, por el contrario en mi familia, yo era la única hija y mis padres siempre viajaban…es por eso, que nunca compartía al máximo con ellos.

Me acomodó en mi no tan suave almohada, para cerrar mi par de ojos y relajar mi cuerpo.

Llego a la sagrada conclusión de que Ron siempre va a ser alguien importante en mi vida, también especial por ser uno de mis mejores amigos, ya que a Harry también lo consideraba como tal. Retomando al caso de Ron, simplemente uno nunca encuentra amigos sinceros y que te quieran hasta el cielo tan fácilmente, yo ya encontré dos que junto a mí, solíamos ser inseparables. Con esta última idea, me voy destinando al mágico y recóndito mundo de los sueños.

* * *

_**[*] Querido Diario,**_

_**Hoy ha sido un día no**__**rmal con respecto a las clases. Harry me advirtió de que desde hoy, iba a faltar más seguido a algunas clases para compartir más con Dumbledore. En las clases de transformaciones me senté junto a Parvati, no me he dado cuenta que es organizada y toma varios apuntes, nunca me lo habría imaginado de ella. Lo que más me atemoriza, es que ya me estoy acostumbrando nuevamente a la monotonía y al repetido día a día. Una cosa muy importante: A Ron y a Lavenderi, se les vio en todas las comidas, muy como decirlo…¿acaramelados?. Los estuve observando, y como que ella es muy engreída y Ron le cumple todos sus caprichos, encima es posesiva y ni siquiera permite que a Ron le hablen sus amigos más cercanos, como yo. ¡Simplemente no creo que sea una buena opción para Ron!...Lo peor de todo, es que todo el mundo anda diciendo que son la pareja más tierna, de entre las que ya existen en Hogwarts…¡¿Cómo es eso posible!? **_

Escondo mi diario, en una de las miles de maletas que tengo conmigo…solo por precaución. No siento ganas de dormir, así que se me vino la grandiosa idea de bajar a la sala común…adivinen con quienes me encontré. Claro que ni advirtieron mi repentina presencia…por lo que decidí esconderme rápidamente detrás de un sillón de color dorado. Él la mimaba y ella cuando podía, le daba cortos besos por todas partes de su rostro. Ron también aprovechaba del descuido de su enamorada y le hacía inocentes cosquillas de véz en cuando. Una escena demasiado tierna, debía de admitir. Mientras más tiempo dejaba pasar para continuar contemplándolos, más me convencía por la situación de que sí se veían tiernos y que tal vez, la equivocada era yo. Una hora y media más tarde, mis ojos se me volvieron más pesados y se me hacía un lío evitar cerrar mis párpados. Decidí dejarlos en privado, nuevamente, y me destiné a mi dormitorio para por fin, dormir.

* * *

_**[*] Querido Diario,**_

_**Hoy también el día ha pasado de manera normal, menos por las ocasionales ausencias de Harry y algo que paso con Ron y Lavender. Resulta que durante la cena, **__**Harry quería hablar con Ron y conmigo, yo acepté gustosa pero Lavender le complicó la existencia a Ron, haciéndole un escándalo…decía cosas como: "Si vas con ellos, terminaré contigo", "Si te acercas a Granger un milímetro, te juró que ni más te volveré a hablar", "Si Potter vale más que yo, entonces ve tras de él y olvídate de nuestra relación". ¡Que inmaduro y engreído de su parte! Así que Harry, para evitarse futuros problemas, decidió hablar con nosotros en la sala de los menesteres, luego de la cena. Fue entonces, que Harry nos comentó que quería contarnos cómo le iba con Dumbledore y que estaba cansado para contarnos con detalles a esa hora. Por último, quedamos en pasar todo el día juntos, como siempre lo habíamos hecho…en trío, en Hogmeade y después también, en Hogwarts. **_

Escondí mi diario, una costumbre que ya adquirí con recato, y me dispuse a dejarme llevar por Morfeo, dios griego del mundo onírico.

* * *

_**[*] Querido Diario,**_

_**Hoy, como es sábado…fui a Hogsmeade en compañía de Harry y Ron. Me divertí con ellos, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Ese par me hace reír cada segundo, realmente la pase fenomenal el día de hoy. Fuimos a las tres escobas y discutimos de nuestra situación, los tres prometimos poner de nuestra parte y seguir adelante con nuestra indestructible amistad. Harry de paso nos contó los planes que tiene Dumbledore para él y las cosas que había realizado con él. Por otro lado, Ron nos platicó sobre su relación con Lavender, se mostró algo inseguro y tal vez, haya alguna posibilidad de que terminen, ya que Ron todavía se ha decidido a hacerlo. Me pidió mi opinión, yo le aconsejé de que si no era feliz con ella y solo le causaba conflictos, mejor que la deje y busque una persona que de verdad le haría bien. Él lo meditó bastante tiempo, miestras que Harry me hablaba de su relación con Ginny, que por cierto, va mejorando desde que él terminó con ella por motivos de fuerza mayor. Para la cena, en el gran comedor nos sentamos juntos los tres, Lavender armó todo un berrinche y al final, se molestó con Ron, quien se sintió mucho más cómodo con nosotros. ¡Hoy ha sido un día muy placentero!**_

Ahora sí que me siento cansada, así que voy a dormir tranquila. Ya acomodada en mi lecho, empiezo a recordar los variados acontecimientos del día que ya va a concluir, en especial la escena en las tres escobas, me fui dando por vencida contra el invencible sueño, quien esta vez, vino por mí sin tormentos, sin ningún sentimiento de soledad.

FLASH BACK

Tres jóvenes ingresaron al recógnito establecimiento llamado "tres escobas", en el cual siempre solían pasar el rato. Se pusieron cómodos frente a la barra, Hermione se encontraba sentada en el centro, Harry a su izquierda y Ron a su derecha, ordenaron una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla para los tres.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Dumbledore?- preguntó la castaña al final, sencillamente para romper con el incómodo silencio que se había producido en ese ambiente. A Ron se le notaba meditabundo, y a Harry, serio y un tanto preocupado.

-Los entrenamientos son fuertes…me dejan sumamente agotado.- Ron y Hermione le prestaban atención, nadie más se encontraba en aquel lugar, solo ellos tres y Madame Rosmerta.-Los hechizos son extenuantes, son de un nivel superior…difíciles en su mayoría, más en la práctica soy un experto.

-Eso ya lo sabemos…-Ron sonrio y Hermione y Harry devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Aparte me esta enseñando algunos recuerdos de bueno, ustedes-saben-quien…de su infancia, juventud,…demasiado interezante y escalofrinante a la vez…-El de la cicatriz en la frente, sintió un helado escalofrío recorrer su nívea espalda.

-Comprendo…-Soltó a decir Hermione, Ron ya se había bebido toda su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, mientras que el pelinegro y la castaña ni habían tocado la suya.

-Bueno, con todo esto, no los he visto mucho…¡.Me siento apenado!, todos los años los dejo a un lado, solo por supuestamente combatir el mal.

-No te preocupes, Harry…es como un deber para ti.-Ron al fin, había dicho algo coherente y con sentido lógico.

-Es cierto, igual siempre estaremos ahí para brindarte nuestro apoyo…-Hermione complementó la idea del pelirojo, mejorando el ánimo del de los ojos esmeraldas.

-Gracias, chicos…lo son todo para mí-Harry los apretujó con un abraxo más grande que el sol. Después de algunos minutos, los soltó y liberó de sus brazos, aún con una sonrisa radiante en aquel pálido rostro que poseía.-Prometanme que a pesar de cualquier adversidad, siempre hemos de estar juntos…prométanlo, por favor-Harry se mostraba de cierto modo positivo y hasta entusiasta. Hermione tenía ganas de llorar por dentro, ya que eso mismo les iba a pedir a sus queridísimos amigos.-por favor…

-Lo prometo, Harry- declaró Hermione, sin más pensarlo

-Yo también lo prometo…-Ron no se hizo de rogar y también se unió a aquella legendaria promesa.

-De ahora en adelante, procuraremos no separarnos….¿Entendido?-dijo Harry

-Entendido- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Hermione y Ron. Al notar esto, ambos se sonrojaron, al último se le notó más el colorido en sus mejillas.

-Ron, con respecto a…-empezó diciendo Harry

-Lavender…-prosiguió Hermione, quien después de decir esto, bebió todo el contenido de su jarra.

-Si ya lo sé…-su semblante mostraba decepción y hasta inseguridad-…estoy empezando a pensar en que tal vez terminé con ella…-Harry bebió un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla-anoche reflexione sobre la situación, y he llegado a pensar que lo nuestro no va a funcionar…simplemente por su actitud, tan…-hizó una mueca que expresaba asco, repugnancia- posesiva, celosa y engreída…-Harry le dio unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda, en señal de apoyo-…si sigue en ese plan, no tendré mas remedio que dejar las cosas ahí no más y seguir mi vida, sin ella…-Hermione sintió un sentimiento de alivio en su interior, una paz un tanto inexplicable para su ser.- Necesito una opinión femenina, Hermione…¿Qué me aconsejas?- la miró expectante, con un brillo que detonaba salvación.

-Yo digo que…-lo profundizó unos breves segundos, ya que ya había pensado con anterioridad de aquel tema-…si ella no te hace feliz, y solo te causa problemas…lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla y buscar a una persona que de verdad te haga bien.- los dos jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos, Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, después de contables segundos, Ron le agradeció carismáticamente a su mejor amiga y se quedó analizando lo que acababa de decirle Hermione.- Y Harry…¿Cómo te va con Ginny?- el mencionado se bebió con tragos largos su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, realmente no se esperaba tal pregunta.

-Hablamos casi casi normal, cuando se nos da la oportunidad…-Harry mostraba una enorme sonrisa, un tanto risueña.-Hemos mejorado, desde que termine con ella…-hizo una corta pausa-…progresando, sería la palabra adecuada…

-Me alegro por los dos, Harry…-Hermione sonrió divertida-…ustedes dos se gustan tanto, que van a terminar casándose- Harry se puso tal cual tomate y Ron ni tenia orejas para aquella conversación, ya que su mente estaba en otra situación…así que no pudo enojarse ni con Hermione, ni con Harry. Al cabo de hablar de los cursos y próximos exámenes, salieron al exterior para quedar nuevamente en el corazón de Hogmeade.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

_**[*] Querido Diario,**_

_**Hoy en parte ha sido un día normal. Recalco en parte, porque hoy Harry y Ron, estuvieron disponibles en todo momento…no estuvieron ocupados, es más hasta se presentaron a todas las clases. Nos sentamos juntos hasta en las comidas, compartimos tiempo todo el día, como lo hacíamos antes. Una consecuencia, fue que Ron también se ganó un berrinche de lo peor de parte de Lavender, pero él ni caso le hizo y esta se enojó mucho más. Creo que ni siquiera estuvo con ella en todo el día, este hecho debió herirla. Como sea, me imagino que también mañana nos mantendremos unidos…¡Hoy ha sido un día divertido y no puedo esperar al día de mañana!**_

Me siento agotada, así que al cerrar mis párpados, siento como la tranquilidad se expande por todo mi cuerpo, y con esa sensación a flor de piel, solo faltaron algunos segundos para que me quede dormida de manera profunda.

* * *

_**[*] Querido Diario,**_

_**Hoy las clases se han pasado volando. Harry tuvo ausentarse toda la tarde, es decir, asistió a todas las clases y solo pudimos compartir con él en la hora de la cena. Por esta razón, Ron y yo nos pusimos al día y nos contamos de todo. Realmente extrañaba su compañía,…que me hiciera reír todo el tiempo. A toda hora, sentía la mirada de odio de Lavender como un láser que podía aniquilarme en cualquier momento. Ron me advirtió que él le había pedido algún tiempo indefinido a ella, y que se enojó tanto que terminó con su relación. Él se sintió mucho más aliviado, y me confesó de que conmigo pasaba mejor el tiempo…¡Esto me alegro el día! **_

Ya no me siento tan sola, es más, me siento contenta…definitivamente, un amigo ayuda a sentirse uno mejor. En fin, al cerrar mi par de ojos, siento como lentamente el sueño me va venciendo.

* * *

_**[*] Querido Diario,**_

_**Hoy ha pasado el día con lentitud. Esto puede ser a causa de que me la pasé conRon de arriba abajo…no tengo otra explicación coherente. Las clases normales, Ron se sentó en todas ellas junto a mí, puesto que Harry faltó nuevamente…lo he visto hace algunos minutos en la sala común, con aire melancólico. Ron y yo lo animamos y ahora esta mejor de humor, mañana es feriado y Harry va a tomarse todo el día para estar en la oficina de Dumbledore**__**. Volviendo al tema de Ron, hoy se mostró encantador y un tanto detallista conmigo...¡No creo que sea producto de mi imaginación!**_

Tal vez mañana deba analizar mis sentimientos, a solas. Como es feriado, voy a los alrededores de la laguna para pensar con claridad, al aire libre. Acabo de ocultar ar mi diario y ahora mismo me dispongo a desde luego, recargar energias para mañana..

Como q ron y Hermione interiorizan más y hasta ron se empieza enamorar nuevamente de ella…flash back creo, si quiero precisar algo.

* * *

_**[*] Querido Diario,**_

_**Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida**__**…pasaron cosas asombrosas con Ron, todo fue tan romántico. Primero, me confesó que desde siempre había estado enamorado de mí, pero quiso olvidar aquel sentimiento, probando una entablar una relación amorosa con otra persona. También que nunca antes me lo había dicho, por que creyó que iba a desmoronar nuestra sólida amistad y que yo nunca lo iba a aceptar como algo más…¡Qué equivocado estaba! Hoy en la tarde, yo estaba meditando sobre mis sentimientos hacia Ron, el se aparece y me lo confiesa todo súper nervioso, yo lo beso y le confieso que yo empezaba a enamorarme de él y que había sentido constantes celos de Lavender. El después me beso de manera mega tierna y repentinamente, llueve y nosotros seguimos celebramos nuestro amor bajo la intensa lluvia. Al final me gané un buen resfriado y el amor de mi mejor amigo.**_

Tal es mi entusiasmo, que no puedo evitar sonreír a todo dar. Voy recordando todos los hechos sucedidos por la tarde, mientras que mi sonrisa se vuelve gigantesca y el sueño se va apoderando lentamente de mí.

FLASH BACK

Una joven de unos quince años, estaba situada cerca de una laguna, bajo un árbol de cerezos, que se ya encontraba mustio. Se trataba de Hermione Granger, quien se mostraba meditabunda, algo ida…completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Analizaba sus sentimientos, recordaba ciertos momentos vividos con sus dos mejores amigos, ya se hallaba en aquel plan desde hacía una hora. Estaba dándose cuenta de que, sí había sentido celos por Lavender y que tal vez, empezaba a de alguna manera, gustarle Ron. Se sonrojó inmediatamente ante tal pensamiento, que cuanto más pensaba, más se convencía que desde siempre le habría atraído aquel pelirrojo, solo que esto se había manifestado de manera no tan oficial. De pronto, sintió como unas suaves pisadas se acercaban hacia ella, giró sin violencia ni brusquedad y se encontró con el susodicho.

-Hermione…-Ron sonrió y se sentó cerca de su mejor amiga, quien solo atinó a saludarlo-nadie sabía de tu paradero, recordé que este sitio es el ideal para ti, para pensar y despejarte un poco del mundo

-Lo sabes muy bien…-ahora su mirada, se encontraba perdida en las delicadas olas de la ambigua laguna

-Hermione, ¿Sucede algo?-Ron se mostraba preocupado, esto le agrado a la castaña.

-Solo vine para despejarme y tomar un poco de aire puro…-sonrió a medias, Ron acarició una de sus mejillas, la distancia entre sus rostros no era tan significante.

-Discúlpame si todo este tiempo de alguna manera, no te he prestado la atención que te mereces- sus respiraciones se mezclan, claro que aquella cercanía era tan inevitable.

-No te preocupes, ahora estamos bien…-sus ojos se posaron en los de su amigo. Estuvieron todo un milenio observándose, sin dar rienda suelta a ninguna acción, como si ambos fueran victimas de algún enigmático trance.

-Hermione…-lo llegó a decir en un dulce y suave susurro, la susodicha se derritió por dentro-tengo que confesarte que…-se mostraba nervioso, pero de alguna forma, tenía las agallas y la valentía para decir algo tan íntimo, o esa confesión parecía ser muy personal-desde siempre he estado enamorado de ti…-sus ojos tomaron cierta intensidad-nunca te lo había dicho antes, ya que pensaba que ibas a rechazar mis sentimientos y que iba a arruinar nuestra tan preciada amistad…-un tenso silencio se prolongó- es por eso que decidí intentar una relación con otra persona, pero ya ves…no funcionó- su semblante se ensombreció y su mirada se volvió un poco melancólica. Hermione no aguantó un segundo más y acortó la distancia que inútilmente los había separado. Fue un acto irreversible, pero sucedió algo que Hermione hasta el momento no esperaba: Ron correspondió aquel beso, que tuvo una corta duración, pero con esto Hermione aceptó el amor de Ron, auque este ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Ron…-inhalé suficiente aire-yo también tengo que confesarte algo- su mirada se volvio un tanto nerviosa, pero el pelirrojo le proporcionó inconscientemente, la confianza que ella necesitaba-…creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de ti- ambos rieron, a Ron se le iluminaron su par de ojos enseguida- primeramente, sentí unos constantes celos de Lavender, sentía que ella no era más indicada para ti…-Ron no paraba de sonreír, el alborozo le había tranquilizado el alma

-Claro, esta de más decir que solamente tu eres la indicada para mí…Hermione Gane Granger- con estas últimas palabras todavía flotando en el aire, Ron la besó, como jamás nadie podría besarla. Correspondiendo aquel sentimiento y entregando el amor que había albergado por algún par de años, ahora eran libres de amarse y expresarlo mutuamente. Todo era tan mágico y especial, que Hermione pensaba que aquel sueño ya se iba a terminar, pero no fue como esperaba…ya que, de manera hosca comenzó a llover, primero en unas pocas gotas livianas, luego la lluvia se profundizó. Ron y Hermioné se separaron bruscamente, rieron y el primero la sostuvo entre sus brazos para que no le cayera la lluvia tan fuertemente.-Entonces, ¿Aceptas salir conmigo?- se dirigían hacia el interior del castillo, para que no se mojaran más.

-Por supuesto…-dicho esto, Hermione se soltó de su reciente novio y corrió hacia el interior del antiguo castillo. Ron echó a correr y cuando la alcanzó, la sujetó contra una helada pared de marfil y ahí le entregó todo su amor, mediante un beso. Hermione se quedo sumamente anonada y juntos, agarrados de la mano, corriendo y riendo a más no poder, recorrieron los jardines de Hogwarts, celebrando el comienzo de una nueva interminable y fantástica historia de amor.

**Este hecho demuestra que aún en otoño, cuando las plantas, flores y árboles se muestren marchitos, puedo que haya una esperanza y la lluvia pueda devolverles la alegría y el animo para mantenerse vivas.**

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

¡¡¡Este fue un estupendo one-shot,!!! ¡Con este fic celebro haber escrito 15 historias…eso significa que, he ido mejorando y evolucionando con respecto a mi redacción! Espero haberlos dejado satisfechos con este pequeño fic. Les agradezco de antemano sus comentarios, gracias. Muchos éxitos y…¡Que Dios los bendiga!


End file.
